


The Dressing Room

by lokasenna (webellion)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Breathplay, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webellion/pseuds/lokasenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble wherein Loki is a brat who doesn't like shopping. Pre-supposes existing relationship between Loki/Thor as mates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dressing Room

Loki had waited outside the dressing room for what felt like an eternity while Thor tried on clothing. He didn't think his brother had taken that many items in with him, but he kept having the store clerk exchange things and bring different accompaniments for the outfits. When Loki insisted he model for him, Thor had categorically refused, laughing at Loki's frustrated groan.

"You will live, little brother. It's about time you put up with somebody else's whims for a change. You have no idea what a pain in the ass you are to shop with. Consider this my revenge." Thor chuckled, calling out from the closed dressing room. He only called Loki 'little brother' when he really wanted to rib him, and his words had the desired effect. Loki had stomped off for ten minutes or so, fuming, but now he was back, and impatient to go.

"Thor, come ON!" Loki hissed, folding his arms and tapping his foot. When there was no response but rustling clothing and a deep chuckle, Loki knew it was time for some stronger persuasion. Making sure no one was looking in his direction, he teleported himself into Thor's dressing room, a predatory grin on his face. Thor was startled, and breathed out an oath, making Loki chuckle this time.

"What are you doing in here?" Thor demanded.

"What I should have done a long time ago."

Loki stepped forward and pressed a hard kiss to his mate's lips, a move that would tolerate no argument, no refusal. Twisting a hand up into Thor's hair, Loki's other hand went immediately to his chest, sliding under the jacket he had on and against the hard planes of his abs and chest. Thor was stiff and unyielding at first, but then his lips parted and allowed Loki's tongue access. Loki felt triumphant at the hitch in Thor's breath as he thumbed one of his nipples through the fabric of the shirt. 

"Loki, not here!" Thor murmured between kisses, a weak protest at best. Loki ignored it, nipping at his mate's jawline and neck while his fingers nimbly undid the buttons of Thor's shirt. He groaned softly when his hand came in contact with Thor's smooth, hot skin. As he pinched a nipple again, Thor whimpered and tried to twist away.

"I do not jest," Thor protested again. "You cannot just act like you want me to get out of doing something boring."

Loki was indignant at the accusation. "Who says I am acting?"

"You are a manipulative little shit, Loki, now get your hands off my belt and wait patiently for me to finish shopping." Thor sounded stern, despite his physical reactions.

Unfazed, Loki backed his brother up until he was against the dressing room wall and kicked his feet apart, wedging his leg between Thor's. Pressing their bodies close, he rolled his hips against his mate's, letting him feel the bulge of his arousal. "Does that feel like manipulation to you? Like acting? I do want you, you know that. I always want you."

"Then you will still want me when I am done here." Thor laughed, but didn't push Loki's hands away as he undid his trousers and slipped a hand into the waistband. "Lokiiiii..." It might have been a warning but it ended with a sigh of pleasure as Loki took him in hand and gave his cock a squeeze.

"You are incorrigible," Thor gasped as Loki expertly grasped him, stroking in short pulls, thumbing over the head and toying with the slit.

"I prefer you undressed anyway." Loki grinned as he slid to his knees, eyes locked on his brother's.

"What are you...? Loki!" Thor cried out a little too loudly as Loki wrapped his lips around his mate's stiffening member. The shock and pleasure on his face was delicious to behold and Loki was incredibly aroused by the fact that they could get caught at any moment. They were probably already on security tape as well. He loved the idea of someone watching them even now and reached down to palm himself through his jeans.

Thor must have forgotten about his protests, because his hips jerked forward, filling Loki's mouth repeatedly as the younger god hollowed out his cheeks and sucked with relish. His tongue flickered along the underside of his brother's cock and then swirled around the tip as Thor fucked his mouth. It was Thor now with hands in Loki's hair, holding him in place he drove his length deeper with each thrust.

"If you think you're just going to tease me to get me to leave, you had better think again, little brother." Thor growled, punctuating his words with his hips. "You are going to finish what you started and then you are going to wait patiently while I finish my shopping."

Realizing that he had grossly miscalculated, Loki groaned as Thor used his mouth without remorse. His own cock ached fiercely, but he knew he would not be getting any relief anytime soon. Thor steered his head with both hands now, one in his hair and one beneath his chin, fingers covered in the saliva dripping from Loki's now very wet lips. Pulling away for a moment, Thor let Loki gasp in a few breaths and then stuffed those wet fingers into his mouth. 

"Clean them off, there's a good boy." Thor rumbled, not releasing his hold with his other hand. Loki sucked eagerly, slurping and licking until his brother was satisfied and replaced the fingers with his cock again. Thor was even less restrained now, thrusting deep and hard, hitting the back of Loki's throat, slowly working it open so he could push even deeper. He kept his hand pressed to the side of Loki's face now, feeling his own cock pushing in and out of his mate's willing mouth, forcing the trickster's mouth open even wider.

"Ah - fuck, Loki, yes, that is perfect. You are so pretty with your lips wrapped around my cock like that. Keep sucking and I shall let you swallow my cum if you're good."

If Thor kept talking like that, Loki was going to make a mess in his jeans without even being touched. He was already shaking, his hips thrusting helplessly into the air, trying to get more friction against his cock from the rough denim encasing it. He loved Thor using him roughly, loved being punished for his tricks. His mouth was overfull, his breathing in ragged wheezes. 

Thor pulled away again and pulled Loki's mouth open wider by hooking his thumb on his lower teeth and pulling down. Loki stared up at him expectantly, eyes wide and tongue out as he panted for breath. Thor chuckled and slid his hand around to grip the back of Loki's head. Pulling Loki forward as he thrust, Thor drove himself down Loki's throat, choking him with his cock. Thor knew full well what he was doing, knew his own size and Loki's capabilities. He knew Loki might choke and gag, that he wouldn't pull away, but still the hand on the back of his neck was firm. 

Loki couldn't breathe as Thor fucked his throat relentlessly. The animal hunger on his brother's face was mesmerizing and even though Loki's eyes were watering to the point of crying, he kept his gaze upturned to watch Thor's twisted grin, his flashing eyes, his bared teeth. Spots started to dance across his vision, and he could hear his name being murmured like a chant, a prayer, building in intensity until Thor's hips bucked erratically. 

Thor started to cum down his throat, choking him even more, but pulled away as he released, filling Loki's throat and mouth. A spurt even went across his cheek and Loki was both mortified by and pleased with being marked like this. "Swallow." Thor commanded and Loki obeyed. "Now open again."

Into Loki's open mouth, Thor wiped the cum off his face with a finger, painted over his lips with the final dribbles from his cock. Thor patted Loki's cheek affectionately and bent to kiss him. He pulled the trickster up from his knees and nuzzled against his neck for a moment before tucking himself away and refastening his trousers.

Loki whimpered and leaned into his mate, pressing his throbbing need into his hip. "Thor... please..."

Thor gave a deep, hearty chuckle. 

"Perhaps if you are good and let me finish my shopping, I will think about giving you some relief, brother. Now you have some incentive to behave, do you not?"

Loki's frustrated growl just made Thor laugh harder. "But I thought you liked tricks, Loki?"


End file.
